The present invention relates to a calibration equipment for calibration of fluid operated power torque tools.
Most torque tools require calibration to assure that with a given air or hydraulic pressure applied to the tool a given torque is achieved by the tool. Calibration of power torque tools is accomplished by abutting with a reaction arm against a stationary object, which is usually a part of the calibration stand or is made a part of the calibration stand, and by inserting a square drive of the tool into a corresponding opening of a part that measures the force applied by the square drive. This calibration stand measures the applied force without movement of either the reaction part or the drive part of the tool and it is widely accepted. However, it is not suited for faster running torque tools, since their calibration would be highly accurate if one of the parts was moving during the calibration, so as to avoid influence of inertia in the higher speed tools on the calibration results.